Memories
by rYazUKi
Summary: Fang is dead- Max is wondering how she will go on with life and remembering. Really sad but sweet. Better than the summary. Rated T just cause I'm being paranoid.


**Second person POV in Max's perspective.**

**Sad… I just had this random idea so I had to do it. It's really cute and really sweet.  
**

**You = Max**

**Him = Fang**

You sit there, your eyes full of tears refusing to stop flowing. You rest your head on the solid marble, your hands shaking, your brown speckled, white wings flowing in the breeze, looking like an angel's. Through your eyes you see his beautiful, black wings, like a harbringer of death. You see his black clothes; he never wore anything else, despite what anybody would say. He wasn't emo- he respected life and hoped to stay in the world. You smell his distinctive scent- wood chippings. Seeing his face one more time would mean everything to you. He was your whole life, your second in command. Without him you were nothing. He was the only one who saw you not only at your strongest, when you could defy anything, but also when you were weak, and the weight of the world felt heavy on your shoulders. You never told him how you really felt about him, at least not in so many words. He told you and reminded you many times how much he loved you. You never thought he would ever be gone.

But he's not here anymore, and for the first time, you feel alone and lost. You were always trapped in a never-ending maze, and his voice was the only thing that led you out. The tears were flowing endlessly now. The rest of the flock believed you were indestructable, that you were invincible. He was the only one who realized there was only so much you could do. When you could not think of what to do, he would take over. You and him had your fair share of dissagreements, but you always made up. You were the damsel in distress, and he was your knight in shining armor. **(A/N I know cliché but she's going through a hard time- her brain can't function properly) **You look at the sky and hope he's up there, watching over you and protecting you like he always has. Your shoulders shudder. This is the only time you're going to be able to show your pain. You need to be strong for the rest of the flock, but you can mourn in private. He was much more than just your second in command though; he was your best friend. He was the only one you could trust with anything, and you gave him your heart. The only problem was that he never returned it. You refuse to acknowledge that he'll never return. He promised that he'd always be there for you, and he was never one for breaking his promises. You put your hand to your head. Life without him seems unlike life at all, but you have to go on. You silently promised him that, no matter what, you would continue on and try not to remember him in everything you do. But that's not possible. Everything on earth reminds you of him. Without him, the world seems to slow down, and you feel dizzy. You see that even the way the birds chirp, the river flows, or the trees grow will never be the same without him. They all remember him, and they all need him. We all miss him. You love him.

Love. Love is such a fickle term. We use it for everything, from the littlest food, to our dearest possesion. Humans use it so loosely. But he was everything to you. And that's what love is. Love is a word to express the one thing you can't live without. And for you, that was him. Your body refuses to move, your mind refuses to think, everything refuses to function without him. You press your eyelids together as memories of the past plague and haunt you.

_You are two years old. You put your hand on the bars of the cage as your wings cramp behind you. Glaring all around you, your insides crumble, yet you do not wish the people in white to see you fall. You are strong. You are powerful. But why do you not feel this way. He reaches his small hand through the bars of his cage, and places his hand on top of your own. You are reminded that you are not alone. You can follow him anywhere. You know that he will keep you safe. With him, you are home._

_The flock had been flying for too long. You remember the chip in your arm. You try to take it off by cutting yourself with a jagged shell. You were so close to dying. The only thing that kept you alive was him. His voice, his scent, his touch. He was your God. He was your ticket back. With him, you are home._

_You remember it too well. In the final battle, when your only brother Ari died. You were heartbroken, but again, he came to the rescue. He is always there for you, like a brother you can always count on. But your feelings for him are stronger than those for your brother. You feel for him like you feel for a life partner. You love him. With him, you are home._

You are not home when you are with him; he is your home. Without him, life is a blank canvas, but you have no will to paint. You love him. Love. It is nothing like you have ever experienced. Love is such a stron and powerful feeling. You devote all your energy and feeling to him, yet when he is not there, you see the world only in shades of gray. He would have wanted you not to remember him, and to move on with your life, but that is impossible. Just sitting there, next to the marble stone, you are contiously reminded of everything that is him. You now have to protect your true self from everybody. Remember, you are powerful, you are strong, and you are invincible. But him being gone is like a crushing blow to the head, and, you're not sure if you can even survive. You wish you had never love, yet you can't imagine a life without love. And now, all you have left is love.

No, not only love, but also

Memories.

**Say it with me. AWWW! That was cute. I feel bad for Max. Love. Sigh.**

**R&R! (although you've already read if you're reading this probably... so i guess it's just R) whatever! ;D  
**


End file.
